Re em the mad shinobi and his journey to join Akatsuki
by FayeHallow
Summary: This is my first fic and attempt at an OC fic. Oc is power hungry and a bit dark. No lemons or limes pieces. Please leave reviews and point out mistakes so I can fix them later on.
1. Chapter 1

It was dark, empty, silent. An abyss of never ending darkness surrounded me. My senses strained to pick out anything for the nothing all mind was slow but the panic I felt was building, my lungs burning, and throat choking on my there was light and noise, so much noise. I screamed and scream for who knows how long before falling asleep from exhaustion.I woke up tired and warm, barely able to open my eyes looked around in confusion,then it all came back to me and I was screaming again. I was terrified, my body was hard to move and everything looked so strange, soon I heard voices and they were coming towards screams grew louder and soon I felt myself being picked up and the voices were soft whispers now. I couldn't explain it but hearing those whispers calmed me and I fell asleep again only to wake somewhere dark but I could hear the heartbeat of two others near me, I whimpered a little before falling asleep again feeling safe and warm.

It took me awhile to have the energy to stay awake enough to really look at where I was, btu I realized soon enough I was an infant and somewhere I first realized I was a mere infant I screamed till my throat was raw and I passed out, that scared my parents greatly, and wasn't that a surprise for me. My first parents had died when I was only 9 from there is was foster home to foster home till I found a job and rented a small space of my own.I grew lonely but not alone I had my thought and a cat for company. I don't remember doing, just laying down in me bed for my early shift in the morning, then the palace of everything is weird and confusing for me. I Can't say i don't like my new parents I just care, I knew my parent send their dead, I don't need or want my interactions between them are not normal baby responses I cry for me=them unless i'm hungry or need to change, it was terrifying the first time but I gotten used to being helpless. Other than that I pretty ,much silent and trying to crawl around as far as I can to learn about where I am. The weird thing is I a saw and heard a language I didn't know before but could fully understand which was another thing on the weird list, But it did help me understand some things.I apparently live in a small fishing village and my father is a fisherman while my mother has a job as a net and basket weaver. So far they spent most of their time watching and taking care of me but I did hear father say he would start work again so that makes it easier to ignore them. I'm getting tired again, I try crawling but i fall asleep before i can make to my cot.

It's been another week now and I found out something that made my life flash.I saw a ninja today in the village market, the bottom of his face was covered by a black cloth and he was walking on the rooftops, my mother catching my obvious staring told me he was a shinobi. That they passed through the village from time to time on missioned the village would commission and that I didn't have to be afraid because they were that wasn't what i was focusing on, it was his forehead protector with the picture of a weird arrow I knew I had seen 's when it came to me I saw in a old anime I would watch on my days off when I was a kid, It was waterfall village from Naruto. I am not so proud to say I broke down crying and passed out again.

It's been two years now and I have greatly, since that day. I realized then how weak i was and how dangerous the world was, I chose to change hatas soon as possible. For the Past two years I have been meditating and trying to walk, as of this point I can walk well enough and have discovered and awaken my own chakra. It was a memory I can't ever forget, the warmth and power I felt as it slowly flooded my body before I passed out, was greater than anything I had ever experienced and vowed to get more. As now I worked hard to further my goal i meditate when I could, I drew on my chakra often. My dialing practice of chakra control with sticking leaves,drops of water, and pebbles as of a year ago has made my control near perfect and made my chakra pools grow three times their original size. This wasn't easy for me at first I would pass out a lot at first and this made the doctors my parents took me to confused since I was perfectly healthy, so we passed it off as a part of who I was as it happens often enough. My mother and Father were worried for awhile but that passed within a week and things have been good so far, Mother started my reading and writing lessons and they have been slow but progressing. But they are taking a backseat to my training and meditation for the eight gates, I know the dangers but the benefits of this technique are too useful to ignore. I was been playing it safe though and only open the two first gates in the brain, the gate of Opening and Gate of Healing, I had slowing began to access them in meditation and fell the chakra and try and push it around my body.I passed out every time I tried but the duration of time it would take for me to pass out increase every time, soon it will be time to build up my strength.

Three years and now im five and a half and stronger than most people in the village, and that is my ego getting to me, it proof since I crushed rocks in my hands to dust. I have kept up with my chakra control techniques and two Gates opening along with starting my body training. I have muscles, Im a five year old with muscles and it both weird and awesome. I do have to wear baggy clothes though so people don't catch on to my full stangenes, but most people ignore now since my parents died two months age. Yep both my mother and father died, this time it was a sickness that got them and a few other from the village. It hit the people hard and everyone was in mourning for a good week. Things have only just begun to go back to normal, the house is still mine but I have less time to train since I needed a job to keep it. I Went to the docks and help with and job they offer me, sometimes it simple like pulling in nets and cleaning fishes but other times its cleaning the boats or fixing the nets and baskets. The jobs aren't hard but can get tedious after awhile, but sometimes I can fit in a bit of chakra control with the water around so it's not too bad. The only thing that bothered me is that everyone tries to pretend I don't exercise, but I think it because I didn't cry or seem upset after the sickness hit the village but at least they aren't aggressive. I don't care for them or the village but I need it to get strong without danger so I try helping with a few odd jobs for cheap here and there when I can. They still ignore me but they seem less cold I guess, It time to increase my training anyway so it don't concern myself with them too much.

Four years, it been long but I think it time I began my journey elsewhere. I perfected my chakra control, can open the four of the Gates,perform the Seven heavenly breath technique two three full breaths.I also practice the Soru and Genpo technique from One Piece, i can perform both reasonably well but far from mastered. I even made my own tequieque from the sube sube no me called Slick where I apply a thin amount water based chakra for slippery maneuvers or gliding on any material. With these skills My strength and speed are as fast as i'm going to get here without drawing attention to myself so I plan on heading near a place called Star Village, I remember they had some cool alien rock chakra there. I know they aren't that powerful from the anime and I could do a few things with that rock so it's time to head deep into the forest and train to conquer a small village. I already have basket of fish and a smaller one for herbs so I have all I would really need to leave but there is something I need to do first.

So I open the first two Gates and activate my Slick Soru technique and begin my first mission to begin my goal.

It's a week now since i slaughtered my small village and burned to the grown, taking all ryou and herbs I could collect before nothing but ashes was left.I feel different now that a have no place to return to, no place to call home, or a place where it all started now gone. I feel free in away but even more alone. I've made progress with the distant i put between me and the ashen fields closer to the next step to my goal. For now I will survive in the wild and practice chakra absorption and the beginning of Senjutsu sensing and control. The risk of Senjustus are great and terrify but I know how powerful it can make anyone who can wield it. I don't expect to master of even fully harness but to be able to detect it would be invaluable. I would be able to sense other sages and powerful ninja coming my way, providing me a better chance of escape.

For now I will spend the next week in deep meditation and chakra control with the tree walking exercise.

A week and an a half later, i'm starving and barely able to stay awake. Deep mediation was now to dangerous for me I was out for a week and a half without food, I almost died. I'm scared and stuffing what food I have as fast as I can. I feel sick , my stomach heaves and i'm covered in my half digested food before I pass out. I wake up sometime late into the morning still covered in barf,crawling as slowly as I can I fall into the light stream near my camp and try to clean my self. I'm in here for awhile thinking on what happened, how I got to this wrecked state. Deep meditation and Senjutsu sensing don't mix, I could feel everything But I got lost. My sense of time and self gone and it by chance did I escape, but i'm weak so never doing that again. I think i'm going to take it easy and only practice on chakra absorption and opening building up more muscles mass.

A full year, it took me an entire year to full master chakra abortion, but it should have been expected since I only had animals,plants, and earth to draw chakra from. It was slow and dangerous since it was also a small step in using Senjutsu chakra but I've finally mastered it. I can absorb the chakra from animals and plants in a matter of seconds leaving them dead, while it takes me a three minutes to draw the chakra from the earth leaving the soil dead as well.

This made staying in one place hard and covering my tracks harder. I've run into a few ninja but with my speed and mastery of chakra absorption I handled them with little injury or scarring. One of them was good with a tanto, good enough to leave a six inch scar on my left forearm. Testing myself against them has shown me I still have much work to do before I can relax but I have also gotten a good supply of ninja gear, though I've left the scrolls alone for now. I plan on practicing my skill in torture on the next group I run into and have them open the scroll and explain a clone that mind I sharpen my newly acquired tanto and wait in my camp.

It's been three days short of a month and things have begun to look up greatly. I've had three teams find my spot each fell to my fist only the first team died because I did not control myself well enough. W8th the other two teams crippled It was easy to pray on their fear and pain. To get them to show me a water clone technique and earth clone technique from the jonin, though only after having their genin practice it first, I was also able to get them to open their scrolls and and the previous teams. This gave me so many possibility to improve myself and I just had a few loose ends to silence, they would be good for improving my throwing skill.

A year and a half has passed and I been on the move since practicing when I could on my speed and chakra control along the way. With the scrolls I gathered I had a good arsenal of kunai, shuriken and ninja wire. I've had time to train with them with living and nonliving targets, so far my aim is fifty-fifty so I try to stay to my tanto since I've had more practice with it. My current mission is Star village, I feel Im able to handle them easily enough if I start out going full power and head Snow country for a head start on my next goal. I calm my breathe and use my Slick Soru to get to the outskirts of the Village, I should arrive at 10 minutes if i'm lucky.

The village is small so their numbers can cover their entire perimeter, acting quickly open four of the Gates and use my Slick Soru technique to the fullest. Breaking the arms and legs of everyone I encounter, leaving screams pierce the entire village. Once I do two search of the entire village I head to the meteorite. It was kept in the center of the village in a shrine, hanging in the grasp of a raven pulsed with power, I knew it would soon be mine, and I would wielding unlike these fools. I took it from its pedestal then began the tricky part of my mission, absorbing the star chakra from the village took me three tries before I got it right sadly The previous three were killed and their chakra lost to me. Thankfully I was able to collect the rest of the if from the remaining fools and leave a exploding note them. Once I had finished, I simply had to end my mission activate my notes, leaving another village in ashes and It's time to begin another mission, with the meteorite is safely sealed in a jar with chakra suppression seals from the pesky jonins I came across, I head out greater than before.

It's been a month now since Star village and I've made steps to finish my next goal soon I'm on a boat to Snow Country, where I will join the army and get access to their chakra armor and snow jutsu. From what I can remember I may run into team seven and its best to be prepared since I know how things will will take at least three days to reach Snow Country so I will practice my Genpo for the time.

It was much colder than I expected but the use of Genpo made it easier to travel to the capital and get see the situation of the place. The palace was busy but everything else was empty or silent. People were rarely seen outside the palace but many were about inside. Staying to the shadows I followed a few groups and began anew when I had enough intel. I learned soon enough that the people were treated like slave and bound to the palace and underground mines. The one in the mines were sent to collect as much chakra mineral as they could while the ones in the palace were sent to build the armour pieces and weaponry.

I found the throne room easily enough, though it was empty so I thought why not wait for Dotō and his it took them three hours to come back to a wrecked throne room, but in my explanation it was their fault for not getting here sooner. To say they were happy to see me is a lie since the first thing they did was try to kill me. So we danced blade to blade, fist to fist, and so on. My superior speed and strength made me the winner of dispute but I knew It only because they couldn't use the jutsu arsenal in the palace. I even told them so, and asked if I may join them in exchange for teaching me jutsu. Dotō was surprised but hostile since he demanded why he should even let me live. So I told them I could have killed them but I would rather learn from them and didn't mind being his servant and guard if he wished. THis of course didn't go over well with his little group but he silenced them soon enough and told them to see to my training. He let sent us out with a warning though, I was to learn all I could from them as I liked but should I try to betray them I would not be shown the mercy I had today.

Two months and eighteen days is how long my training went before we were told news of the Koyuki Princess returning we were told meet in the palace throne room for Dotō. My time with his personal guards was hardly kind or easy for me. I knew nothing on justus or hand signs,so they spent their time showing me all their justus and using them on me. They were not kind to me at all but they didn't truly go for the kill when they could have at them I was able to learn amany snow and water based jutsu and improve on my taijutsu. I didn't get my own chakra armor but I didn't need it since I would have theirs soon enough. I also have asked to learn weapon forging as I wished to heal my blade should it suffer, thankfully I was given a full course and given the duty of looking over the others weapons since I had proven skilled in the forge. With my skills as they were I knew I was better prepared for Team Seven,I knew we would fight and I hoped to win.

After receiving our orders from Dotō we headed for Princess Koyuki and the hexagonal Key. I waited on the side lines, told by the others I was to be back up if it seemed they would need help. This was my chance to end it all early, they would fight Team Seven and be weakened then I would kill the lot of them and introduce myself before heading back to that fool Dotō and finish it's simply a waiting its not to long before the movie crew sets up and starts, and just like before kakashi spots them one by one and they advance on him and his Genin. Both sides struggle with each others strength and moves but I take this time to open four Gates and two of the Seven Heavenly breaths while using Slick Soru to finish the fools and take their armour and tools. It was a mere minute and all three were down for the count without a head on their shoulders. Their bodies still warm at my feet, I turn and greet the famous Kakashi Hatake and his Genin. ¨Hello Shinobi Of Konohagakure, It is a pleasure to meet the man of a thousand jutsu, the last Uchiha, a pink hair kunoichi, and the Jinjuriki of the Nine-Tail.¨ I scream to them as I seal the bodies of the guards and use my full speed to retreat, leaving Tea Seven shocked and worried. Sadly I don't think I had a chance against them so I had to settle for Dotōś head as a consolation prize to feel was a short trip to the Palace, I made quick work of Dotō when I returned but I was sadly exhausted from traveling full speed back to the capital I barely made it to my room before passing out again.

It was noon by the time I dragged myself out of bed I new Team Seven would be here soon enough so I took what explosive notes and material I could find and laid them all about the support of the palace. Once I was far enough I made a single hand sign and the place was no more but a skeleton of framework and ash. The explosion hitting the secret chakra furnace under the palace feeding the flames and making them consume the entire capital. I gave it an hour or two before it was all gone, but I would be gone by then already heading towards the Village hidden in the Sky.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been two years now and I have greatly changed, since that day. I realized then how weak I was and how dangerous the world was, I chose to change that as soon as possible. For the past two years I have been meditating when I'm alone or but o bed, so I could find my chakra and awaken it. When I was being watched I tried to walk without falling over, I can now say I can walk well enough and have awoke my chakra. It was a memory I can't ever forget, the warmth and power I felt as it slowly flooded my body before I passed out, was greater than anything I had ever experienced and vowed to get more. As now I worked hard to further my goal I meditate when I could, I drew on my chakra as often as possible to understand it better. My diligent practice of chakra control with sticking leaves,drops of water, and pebbles on my limbs have been well enough. I can hold them for a good half day and move them slowly around my limbs for a hour before I get exhausted. a year of practice has made my control near perfect and made my chakra pools grow, but their still small enough I get exhaustion from over practicing. This wasn't easy for me at first I would pass out a lot at first during the first weeks and this made the doctors my parents took me to confused since I was perfectly healthy, so we passed it off as a week body as it happens often enough. My mother and father were worried for awhile but that passed within the year and things have been good so far. Mother started my reading and writing lessons and they have been slow but progressing as the language and alphabet is completely different from my first. But they are taking a backseat to my training and meditation for the eight gates, I know the dangers but the benefits of this technique are too useful to ignore. I was been playing it safe though and only open the two first gates in the brain, the gate of Opening and Gate of Healing, I had slowing began to access them in meditation and my daily exercises. I felt the chakra explode from the gates and try and push it around my body in hopes of getting more used to opening them..I passed out every time I tried but the duration of time it would take for me to pass out increase every time, soon it will be time to build up my strength for the next gate.

Three years have past and now I´m five and a half years old. Im stronger than most people in the village, and that isn't my ego getting to me, it was proof since I crushed rocks in my hands to dust. But that doesnt mean I let others know about my strength and try my best to keep my exercise away from prying eyes. I usually practice my katas at night or far from the village in the the forest. I have kept up with my chakra control techniques and opening of the two Gates along with starting my harsher training. I have the beginning of muscles, I'm a five year old with a lean and strong build thanks to the daily exercise and training. I do have to wear baggy clothes though, so people don't catch on to my increasing strength, but most people ignore now since my parents died about two months age. Yep both my mother and father died, this time it was a sickness that got them and a few other from the village. It hit the people hard and everyone was in mourning for a good week. Things have only just begun to go back to normal, the house is still mine but I have less time to train since I needed a job to get money for food. I went to the docks and help with and job they offer me, sometimes it simple like pulling in fishing nets and cleaning fishes, but other times its cleaning the boats or fixing the nets and baskets. The jobs aren't hard but can get tedious after awhile, thankfully I can sometimes fit in a bit of chakra control training with the water around me so it's not too bad. The only thing that bothered me is that everyone tries to pretend I don't exercise, but I think it because I didn't cry or seem upset after the sickness hit the village but at least they aren't aggressive. I don't care for my new parent or the village but I need it to get strong without danger so I try helping with a few odd jobs for cheap here and there when I can. They still ignore me but they seem less cold I guess, I´ll have to increase my training soon so it don't concern myself with them too much.


End file.
